Stuck Together
by ChelseaPhoenix
Summary: Arwin’s astoundingly wacky inventions plus Zack, Cody, Mr. Moseby and Carey’s outstanding plans which leaves Maddie and Esteban Stuck Together!
1. Getting Ready

Stuck Together

By: ChelseaPhoenix

Notes: Hey all!!!!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! This is my first fic EVER!!! It's also my first The Suite Life of Zack and Cody fic. I finally decided to submit (and REALLY finish) my stories, cuz when I like pairings from tv shows or movie characters I just write stories about them but I couldn't be bothered finishing them and move on to another couple, But now I'm sticking and I will be finishing all of my stories!!!!! You all must forgive me if you find this story badly written 1.Because this is my first EVER story 2.I'm only 12!!! And 3. Because I just stick to the story really I don't know how to use those fancy words like every other people do here, I feel I'm really bad at writing that I never give anything enough…….. But don't worry I won't let anybody DOWN!

Summary: Arwin's astoundingly wacky inventions Zack, Cody, Mr. Moseby and Carey's outstanding plans Maddie and Esteban _Stuck Together!!!_

"Mr. Moseby, Lance have you two got all of our bags?" London's voice was deafening but filled with anticipation as her closest friends and herself were going to the beach in just a few minutes for 3 days, at last they were taking a break!

"Carey have you taken care of the food?"

"Yup, Zack and Cody helped me so don't worry!" The older woman said amazed that London, London Tipton is actually taking responsibility a lot more serious!

"Esteban have you got all the sports equipment that we're going to need?"

"Si Miss London, I brought every sports equipment that we need!!!" Esteban replied with a very cute smile on his face.

"Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maddie almost fainted on the spot , that smile that 1 single smile that makes everyone so happy on a rainy day, the smile that brings back all happy memories with the Tipton staff, the smile………..that caught her heart.

**AN:**_So waddaya think? It's a short chapter I know, I'm really excited about posting a story that I made the 1__st__ chapter short so I can post it tonight!!!!! Please feel free to leave reviews or suggestions!!!!_

_Would it be OK if I add a song in the middle of this story?_

_If you don't like the story there's more to come!!! I've got 4 different ideas in my head!!!!_


	2. London's Island

I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE…… OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS…… in my dreams……..

**A/N: I AM REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY GUYS…….. I apologize for making you wait so long…….. I had given up this story but when I saw I had reviews my passion for this story just came back! Again, apologies if there is anything u want to happen in this story just message me and I will put it in and at the ending if you want a different one send ur alternate ending to me and I WILL POST IT!**

**Sincerely yours,**

_**ChelseaPhoenix**_

On with the story!!

"Ta-da!" London's voice echoed throughout the WHOLE PRIVATE ISLAND. Yes, I said Private Island. It was a forgotten and abandoned island just beside Madagascar, no one really went close to it because it had a lot of trees it was somehow rejected and compared to the beautiful island of Madagascar.

"WOAH! Now, this is COOL!" Zack and Cody immediately put their bags down and ran around rolling in the white sand the sun in their faces and splashing each other with the salty Madagascar waters.

Carey just stood there motionless, her mouth in a perfect O shape "London you never told me you had a private island!"

"Well daddy bought this island from the Mascar people and gave it to me! Yay me!"

Mr. Moseby rolled his eyes. "By Mascar you do mean Madagascar don't you? Anyways HAH this is lovely London! How long are we gonna be staying?"

"You said we could only stay for 3 days!"

The whole group turned……"WHAT!!"

"Did I say that? Oh, how silly of me it would be a total waste if we just stayed here for 3 days when we have the whole of summer ahead of us!"

A few yey's and they carried Mr. Moseby everybody saying "TO THE MANSION!"

And guess who were left all alone sitting by the sea watching the flaming fireball collapse into the horizon….huh? Maddie and Esteban of course!

"It's so lovely isn't it?"Said Maddie with an oh so gorgeous face.

"I know, Miss London is really lovely to let us all have a break from work and stay here in her own island all for free. I guess we all owe her." He looked far away.

_Okay… it didn't go as I thought it would but at least he said something. _"Uhm….yeah. She's so-so lovely" Maddie added a fake smile.

_Huh! I talk to him every time and all he ever talks about is London! She doesn't even notice him sometimes…… Oh great even Esteban who I thought was different from all the boys I met got taken away by London's spell!_

This is going to be interesting.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me! Please don't hate me! If anybody has any ideas plz feel free to tell me… Please don't hate me!**


End file.
